DBZ Shorties - Goku: Rise of a Lycan
This is the story of Goku's horrible transformation. Goku transforms into a Lycan and has grown claws and fangs. He has to find a way to restore his form in twenty-four hours or the transformation will take full effect. Beginning Goku meditates outside along with Piccolo, Yamcha, Gohan, Krillin, and Tien. Yamcha:"How much longer?" Gohan:"Yeah dad I'm getting tired." Goku:"Were doing visual training." Tien:"Just Relax guys. Goku knows what he's doing and who knows, we'll all probably get real strong after it." Piccolo:"Hmph. I guess." The clouds start getting darker and darker and suddenly Goku gets struck with lightning straight into the head. He lost his eye pupil and emotion on his face as a vein grew near his eye as a sign if he were powering up. Krillin:"G-Goku,no!" He ran toward him. A sort of beast within Goku raged on as he yelled sending Krillin flying into the water. All:"!?" Gohan:"Dad!" Piccolo:"Grrr...Goku,you have to come back!" He tried touching him and got a little static shock. Piccolo after the shock,"Gah!" Goku grew a tail and looked like he was transforming into a Super Saiyan 4. He grew claws and fur on his arms.His hair had grown alot and he grew fangs. Piccolo:"Grr..! What the heck!" Gohan:"Dad, snap out of it!" The lightning stopped. Goku:"Grr...W-What...happened?" Gohan:"Oh no!" He was in shock. Goku:"What?" Gohan:"Dad,you have lycan-like claws..." Goku's voice was his regular old Super Saiyan 4 form. Goku looked at his own claws and realized he was half Lycan. Something snapped into Goku as his instincts worked on their own making him slash at Gohan with his claws. Gohan dodged all of them and then jumped back. Gohan:"Dad you gotta snap out of it." Goku shot a powerful red and orange (static) mouth blast countlessly destroying Roshi's house and the land around it. He'd then flee to West City and destroy that area with mouth blasts. His eyes were red like a Great Ape after transforming. Gohan:"Oh no, he's ran off now!" Piccolo:"We gotta get him. If he continues he'll start destroying all parts of this planet!" He rushed after him. Gohan and the others followed along of course. Goku was destroying buildings. Acutally, the blast looked like a Kamehameha x10 from the mouth. Goku was fighting off the beast within him in his mind. (Goku's mind) Goku:"Gah,I can't control him...if I don't soon I'll be stuck like this and the world will be destroyed." Goku rushed at the beast trying to punch at him but it turned around. Goku:"Ugh!?" He got punched and sent flying. Lycan:"Your weakness is what go you here." *Mouth blast* Goku dodged it as he fired ki at him. Lycan:"Grrrraaaaah!" He growled showing the pain from the ki. Goku:((If you want your body back you've gotta try!)) Goku:"Kame...ha..me...HA!" He released as the Lycan tried to block. Lycan was tough and he held his own but even he couldn't overpower Goku. Gohan arrived before Piccolo and the others. Gohan seen Goku. Gohan:"Okay Lycan, it's time for you to die!" He charged up a Kamehameha. Lycan saw Gohan but was holding his head in pain and agony. Gohan:"Kaaaameee....Haaaameee....H-" Just as he was about to fire, Goku's claws and fangs disappeared. Goku's hair had gotten shorter again and the markings on his face were gone. Goku rubbed his head having a headache. Goku:"Oh boy...I need a nap." Gohan:"D-Dad!" He smiles big. He ran at Goku. Piccolo and the others had arrived noticing Gohan had came before them and seen Goku alright. Goku:"If I go home I've got one condition." All:"Hm?" Goku:"LET'S EAT!" ^-^ All: *Anime sweat drop* O_O' Conclusion And so that's the end of how Goku rose up from the darkness. Category:NG Movies Category:Dragon Ball NG movies